smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moon Universe Act 3
While the four Smurfettes try to find out why the the Smurfs and Smurfettes great possesions are dumped by "them", Moon Master was seeing them though her magic telescope, looking evilly happily. "Oh, this is going to be easier then I thought it would be!" Moon Master ranted on the rescuers as she looked though the telescope. Soon, four more Moon Knights came to Moon Master with Hater and Blinda, Drake, Evilie, Wickedo and Brokeno. As the six knights bow to her, Drake asked,"Why do you called us, your highness?". Moon Master then stepped forward, summoning all the Smurf and Smurfettes in Smurf-sized cages, before commanding,"I want you six to guard them anywhere in the Moon Universe, and I want all of you to be separated from each other! You got that?" "Yes, your highness" All the knights bowed and said together. "And don't fail!" Moon Master threaten them with her magic if they do let the rescuers save them. After that, Moon Master then handed each knight five cages each, with a different Smurf and Smurfette. As they receive the cages, the six Moon Knights head off in six different locations, with the four Smurfettes not knowing what was happening. ... Back with the rescue team, the four of them were still confused. "I have a feeling someone was behind this" Smurfette said as she picked up Poet's quill. "I agree," Timette seduced after she picked up Hefty's barbell, which is heavier then her, "Most of the time, they wouldn't abandon their things like that," She then grabbed Icicle's ring, it has slightly melting, "I never imagined Icicle would done such a thing to her precious ring." Sassette was having Huggy, Snappy's teddy bear, as she cuddled it, wondering what made Snappy done this to his own sleeping bear, she then realized something:During the meeting back in the village, she overheard Timette saying about the Moon Universe, thus with her coming up with conclusion to this problem, the queen of the Moon Universe had dumped the possessions. She then called to her fellow Smurfettes, "Haunted Ghosts! It is the ruler of the Moon Universe who done to smurfed their possessions!" "Oh my smurfness! Now we know who done it!" Flowerette replied in shock. "Come on! We have no time to smurf!" Smurfette called to the rest of the team as she ran off carrying some possessions. ... As they arrived in the Grotto Of The Merens, which doesn't made any sense, in fact it didn't made sense at all! "Merens? What does that mean?" Flowerette asked as she walked though the grotto. Timette then saw what was in there and tried to stop her friend from entering, "Flower! Stop it's a trap!" But Flowerette ignored her and continued to walk though the grotto, until she disappeared. It was revealed Timette was right, what she saw in the cave, was Hater the Hatred Moon Knight who was responsible for grabbing Flowerette...... Smurf back to Act 2 Smurf on to Act 4 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories